November 2001 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-?? ;Comments * & Jim Hall's Undercurrent LP, which Peel bought whilst living in Oklahoma.]]The Picasio's untitled track is a mash-up of DJ Pied Piper & The Masters of Ceremonies's 'Do You Really Like It?' over Harold Faltermeyer's 'Axel F'. *Peel mentions rushing out of the house rescuing two elderly couple from his dogs, who were more likely to lick rather than attack them. *Peel mentions that his wife Sheila has gone off to see a football match between Ipswich Town and Bolton at Portman Road and in ten days time will go to see Ipswich play against Inter Milan in Italy. The Ipswich match against Bolton took place on Sunday 18th November 2001. *Peel plays a track from Black Neon who do an electro cover of Carly Simon's You're So Vain. *Peel mentions receiving a phone call from his son William in Newcastle to tell him that he went to see the White Stripes and the Von Bondies with his girlfriend and some other people in Edinburgh last night and thought they were amazing. That concert took place on 16th November 2001. *Peel mentions buying a William Bell second hand record last week in London after spending £120 of records in Birmingham and finding out that there was only one decent record out of the pile. *Peel mentions whilst playing Chris C & The Doktor's track at Peel Acres before the show, his wife Sheila came in to say to him that he should play that record on his programme. *Peel mentions seeing the American Country Music Awards on TV and thought that the women look like playboy bunnies and the music didn't sound country. *Peel mentions his daughter Florence rang and told him that she doesn't want him to come to her university (it turns out she went to Liverpool University to study English) or let people know where she is studying. He goes on to say that it is kind of depressing and says she won't even go to the village pub with him in case the wrong people see her. Peel then says the time will come when he'll be dead and she'll regret it. *Peel described buying a record by Bill Evans & Jim Hall called Undercurrent whilst living in Oklahoma featuring a beautiful cover, which he could not adequately describe. He goes on to say that he didn't really listen to the music on it, except for the My Funny Valentine track, which he plays on the show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Picasio: Untitled (7" - Play Once & Then Destroy) Barry's Bootlegs *Tenfold Loadstar: Ice-Ice Baby (CD - Tenfold Loadstar) iXiXeS *Bushman: Fire Pan A Deadas (7") John John *Kid606: That's What I Got (split 7" with The Posterboys Of The Apocalypse - $ Vol. 5) Tigerbeat6 *Herman Düne: Two Crows (CD - Switzerland Heritage) Prohibited *Judy Henske & Jerry Yester: Three Ravens (LP - Farewell Aldebaran) Straight *Alliance Crew (or Alliance Underground): Dirty Rhymes (LP – Sky’s The Limit) white label demo *Christian Morgenstern: Viva La Diva (12" - Malaria EP) Kanzleramt *Black Neon: You're So Vain (7") Memphis Industries *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia...: Blindspot / Invisible Bend (CD - Indian Ink) Jitter *Lali Puna: Bi-Pet (CD - Scary World Theory) Morr Music *Readymade: Sam (CD - On Point And Red) Endearing *Von Bondies: It Came From Japan (LP - Lack Of Communication) Sympathy For The Record Industry *William Bell: Easy Comin' Out (Hard Goin' In) *Chris C & The Doktor: Naked (12" - Naked / Terra Nova) Mohawk *ISAN: Exquisite Honeyed Tart (7") Static Caravan *Dickel Brothers: I'm Thinking Tonight Of My Blue Eyes (7" - Bill Mason) Extra Ball *Sizzla: Done Nothing For Us (7") Harmony House *High Contrast: Make It Tonight (12" - Make It Tonight / Mermaid Scar) Hospital *Red Ghetto Sun: Rocket To Samarkand (7") SuperFi *Centro-Matic: Janitorial Channel Fail (CD - Distance And Clime) Idol *Obeng Ungu & Jalan Buntu (with Group Uang Wayang of Palembang): Rabu : Sakit Tangani, Sabtu : Sakit Pantat (CD - 1951: Sumatran Ladies Wearing Hats As Outlawed By Government) Hot Air *Mountaineers: Red Thong (CD - Mountaineers) Deltasonic *Switch Trout: Sonic Masters (7") Estrus *Station 17: Losjez (CD - Hitparade) Mute *Diff'rent Strokes: Hard To Explain (7" - This Isn't It) Guided Missile *Sizzla: Boom And Go Through (7") Digital-B *Kelly Brothers: My Love Grows Stronger (v/a CD - The Heart Of Southern Soul, Volume 2 : No Brags, Just Facts) Ace *Sonic + Silver: Generation Dub (2x12" - Generation Dub E.P.) Trouble On Vinyl *Bill Evans & Jim Hall: My Funny Valentine (LP - Undercurrent) United Artists File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-01-11 ;Length *2:00:25 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2001 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes